


Tell Her About it

by Trickster_Queen



Series: Musical One Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Queen/pseuds/Trickster_Queen
Summary: Ladybug interrupts Chat singing and things get complicated.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Musical One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688686
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Chat Noir set down on a roof across from the Eiffel Tower. He was about 15 minutes early for patrol, not that he minded. Patrol with his Lady was always the best part of his week. Chat went over to the edge and sat down to wait for Ladybug. After a moment Chat started to hum an old song his parents used to sing together, eventually working his way up to softly singing the chorus. He was halfway through the song when Ladybug landed behind him without a sound.

“ When you love someone you’re always insecure. And there’s only one good way to reassure.”

“Hey Kitty.” Ladybug piped up and Chat Noir nearly fell off the roof. “Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you Chat. I thought you heard me.”

“Oh my Lady, I wasn’t startled, just surprised you interrupted my serenade.” Ladybug rolled her eyes and plopped down next to Chat. After a moment of awkward silence Ladybug spoke up.

“ What were you singing kitty? I don’t think I’ve heard it before.”

“ It was an old song my parents used to sing, usually after Father had some wine and Mother begged him to join her. It was kind of their song, at least that’s how I always saw it. I’m not sure why I thought of it tonight, let alone start to sing it.” Chat simply offered up a shrug and crooked smile at the end of his spiel. Ladybug giggled and the poor boy nearly fell off the roof for the second time that night.

“ What was it called? Maybe I’ll have to look it up after patrol tonight.” Chat’s heartbeat quickened.

“ _What if she listens and gets the wrong idea. It is a love song. She might think I’m confessing or worse pressuring her into a relationship. Or…_” Chat’s brain short circuited and he just blurted, “Tell Her About It by Billy Joel!” Chat practically screamed the title at Ladybug, catching her off guard.

“Oh, um, alright I guess I need to listen to it. Uh, shall we start patrol?” Ladybug got up, perhaps a little too quickly, and offered her hand. Chat silently berated himself as he took her hand. Patrol had just gotten a little less fun.

* * *

Marinette fell onto her bed as she dropped her transformation. Patrol had been uneventful after a rough start. She couldn’t help but feel as if she had intruded on a special moment for Chat, one she was not meant to be a part of.

“Billy Joel…” Marinette turned the name over in her mind before grabbing some earbuds and looking the song up. The original song wasn’t French so she settled for listening to it in English with French subtitles. A short while and some frustration later Marinette sat deliberating with Tiki.

“Could it be some sort of confession? I know he’s in love with Ladybug, he told me so himself.” Marinette put her head in her hands with a small groan. Why did her life have to be so complicated? Tiki floated up and gave Marinette a small pat.

“It may not be a confession. Remember you caught him off guard when he was singing. Also didn’t he say it was his parents’ song, he probably wouldn’t associate their song with any affections towards you.” That seemed to relax Marinette enough for Tiki to suggest that they both stop worrying and go to bed. After all, Marinette had school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette turns to Alya for help and Adrien sticks his foot in his mouth.

Adrien was still kicking himself for startling Ladybug as he trudged up the stairs to class the next day. Plagg hadn’t been much help. The kwami had simply cackled at Adrien’s agony while downing a wheel of his precious camembert. As Adrien took his seat he overheard Alya and Marinette in the midst of a heated conversation.

“He told me it was his parents’ song, so he probably just wanted to share something that was special to him. Right?” Marinette seemed distressed at whatever this boy she was talking about had done. Alya piped up.

“Girl, what do you want it to mean? Do you want it to be a love confession, or just a moment between friends?” In the moment of agonized silence that followed Adrien could practically hear Marinette arguing with herself over her response.

“I don’t know... I’m not sure… oh Alya this is all too much for me. Why did I ever have to catch him singing that stupid old song?” Adrien was about to turn around and join the conversation when the bell for class rang leaving a strange, nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

* * *

When class ended Adrien quickly shoved his books into his bag and ran to catch up with Marinette. Something about her conversation with Alya earlier was still bugging him, and he wanted answers.

“Hey! Marinette! Wait up!” Marinette stopped and turned around. She seemed surprised when she saw it was Adrien, but she still waited for him to catch up.

“A-adrien!” Marinette’s voice came out high and strangled, “What, uh, what’s up?” Adrien was always worried he did something wrong when she got like this, but he pushed on.

“I wanted to talk about that conversation you had with Alya this morning. It looked like it really upset you.” This seemed to startle Marinette, like she was expecting him to ask something else.

“Oh, um, yeah. I guess it was upsetting. Oh, but not because of Alya! We were just talking about this guy…” She mumbled the last few words and her cheeks turned a little pinker. “He’s a friend of mine, and I heard him singing this song. I, uh, I probably shouldn’t have heard him, but I did. Well, uh, he told me it was his parents’ song.” Adrien cocked his head a little to the left and gave her an encouraging look. “Well, he’s told me before that he has feelings for me, so when I listened to the song after I had spoken with him I couldn’t tell if the whole thing was innocent…”

“Or a confession.” Adrien finished Marinette’s sentence and just let the words hang heavy in the air. Marinette nodded and Adrien caught a small tear running down her face. He reached out and gently pulled Marinette a little closer. Whether that was to comfort her or him, neither was really sure, but it was comforting. “Marinette, if you don’t mind me asking, who is this boy who has you so worked up? Do Nino and I need to shake him up?” The second question was asked in jest, but Marinette appreciated the idea that sunshine boy Adrien Agreste would threaten somebody for her. She slowly nodded and looked into Adrien’s eyes.

“I can’t tell you his name, and you probably won’t know the song. It’s Tell Her About It, by some guy named Billy Joel.” At this Adrien’s face turned pale and Marinette could see panic behind the eyes she loved. Whatever she said had some effect on Adrien and not a good one. “A-adrien, are you, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?” Marinette looked at Adrien with such fear that he immediately started to reassure her.

“No! No, you did nothing wrong. Look, call if you need to talk some more, but right now I have to go.” Adrien quickly hurried away, “Bye Princess!” Princess. Marinette’s blood ran cold. Only one person in the whole world called her Princess, and that person wore a mask

* * *

Adrien groaned. How could he have been so blind? Of course Marinette was Ladybug! He had even called her their everyday Ladybug! Plagg, however, was having a field day with this.

“You sat in front of her this whole time!” he howelled. “You claim to love this girl and yet you didn’t know she was one of your friends!” Adrien’s only response was to grab a pillow off his bed and start hitting himself in the head. That only made Plagg laugh harder. A few minutes later Adrien had a very stupid plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things fall apart and get put back together.

Marinette was working on a new design when she heard a soft rap on her window. Tiki flew into a drawer as Marinette opened the window to let Chat Noir in.

“Chat! What are you doing here? Is there an akuma attack?” Marinette spoke quickly but Chat just kept walking a little closer before gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Marinette please calm down there’s no akuma I just want to talk.” At this Marinette turned onto the offensive.

“Talk! You oppening your stupid mouth caused me so much confusion I could barely sleep and then you go and use your pet name in the hallway where anyone could hear you!” Chat looked panicked and tried to shush her.

“Don’t you shush me Chat Noir! I ought to slap you, but,” Marinette paused.

“But?”

“But my head is still reeling from the fact that my partner and the sweet boy I’ve had a crush on since that day in the rain are one in the same.” Marinette let out a small sigh. She had finally done it. She had finally gotten the courage to tell Adrien that she loved him and it was in a moment of anger. Chat looked like Marinette had slapped him.

“You… you have a crush on me? I’m the other guy?” He spoke softly and chose his words carefully. He knew any sudden moves and Marinette could and would punch his lights out. “So you’re telling me, that the only two girls in the world to win my heart are not only the same girl, but that she rejected me because she had a crush on me.” They both stood there, silent, neither knowing what to do next. After some time Adrien dropped his transformation, partly hoping Plagg’s abrupt sense of humor would diffuse the tension.

“Well now I told you this would be a bad idea, didn’t I kid?” Adrien’s second bad idea of the night had clearly blown up in his face when Marinette’s stance did not change. “Plagg!” Tiki shot out of her hiding place in Marinette’s drawer to chastise her counterpart. “Can’t you tell they’re terrified of all this.” The movement in Marinette was small but the appearance of her kwami did her a world of good.

“I’m not terrified, Tiki, just kind of mad, and…” Her voice faltered and she broke down in tears, falling into Adrien’s arms and sobbing into his shirt. He hadn’t realized just how much this realization was affecting her.

“Oh Marinette I’m so sorry.” Adrien spoke softly into her hair, holding her tightly. “I never meant to hurt or scare you. I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me.” Adrien heard Plagg snicker which earned the kwami a pointed stare.

“Sorry kid, but you have to see the irony. She caught you singing about telling a girl your feelings, and now here you are telling her your feelings.”

Tiki chose this moment to interject, “There is a bigger picture here Plagg. In case you haven’t noticed, Hawkmoth is still out there. Knowing each other's identities makes everything more dangerous.”

“Ah, but you forget Sugarcube. Ladybug over here is the new Guardian so even if she takes the kid’s miraculous she’ll still know who is behind the mask.” Now it was Adrien’s turn to panic. It had never occurred to him that Marinette would have to take his miraculous. “

You wouldn’t take Plagg away from me would you?” His voice cracked as tears welled up. He couldn’t lose Plagg.

“Oh kitty. I could never do that to you. Never.” Marinette placed a hand on Adrien’s cheek and made small circles with her thumb. The teens placed their foreheads together, finally getting somewhere.

“You know we need to figure out where to go from here.” Adrien led Marinette and their kwamis over to sit on the chaise as he spoke, “We can’t just go back to how we were before, so…”

“Well, I have an idea,” Marinette spoke with a small smile tugging at her lips.

“Oh? Do tell bugaboo.” Adrien retorted with a hint of his usual Chat Noir charm. Marinette giggled, playfully hitting Adrien’s arm.

“I think we should maintain a professional relationship as Ladybug and Chat Noir. As Adrien and Marinette however, we could be whatever we want.” Adrien just about fainted and his heart skipped a beat. The ball was now in his court, he had to tread lightly.

“So we could remain friends or we could proceed as… something more?” He heard Marinette’s breath hitch as he spoke, emboldening him. “Marinette.”

“Yes Adrien?”

“Would you please be my girlfriend?”

“Of course you silly cat!” Marinette gasped as she threw her arms around his neck and began kissing him senseless. When the flood of kisses passed and the two just lay on the chaise cuddling their kwamis decided to speak up.

Tiki started by saying, “Since the two of you got together because of that old song…”

Plagg finished with, “so maybe instead of your parents’ song it could be yours.” Marinette grabbed the kwamis out of the air and cooed over how sweet they were. Adrien just watched the scene and soaked it in. He wanted to imprint this moment in his memory forever.

“You know what, I think that is a great idea. What do you say my Lady? Shall it be our song?”

“Well kitty, I simply have to agree. Tell Her About It, as of now, is our song.” They all settled down and Adrien softly sang their song while Marinette hummed the melody. At the end of the song they kissed goodnight and Adrien went home. When they walked into class the next day holding hands Chloe went berserk, and when they kissed the entire class followed Chloe’s lead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. I'm not a great writer but I gave it my best shot. This is the first of hopefully many works from multiple fandoms that will be inspired by different songs.


End file.
